The present invention relates to the reading of identification documents, including passports.
Facilitating prompt passenger clearance is the most fundamental mandate of all border service/security agencies. Increased world-wide traveler flow and tightening security mandates has made this exercise quite challenging. Border service agencies are increasingly examining the border crossing work-flow models in order to make these processes more efficient. The introduction of the e-passport, however, has exacerbated traditional work flow models. Whereas traditional passport reading is accomplished in 2-3 seconds, many of the latest e-passports can take as long as 10 seconds to process.